The Administrative Core will oversee all aspects of the Center including the following: [unreadable] Monitor all components and major activities of the Center. [unreadable] Monitor all budgetary aspects of the Center. [unreadable] Provide administrative advice and guidance to Center investigators to expand the reach of the Center's activities within the research and practice communities. [unreadable] Facilitate collaboration and communication among Center investigators and technical staff. [unreadable] Maintain and enhance communication and interaction with constituents critical to the success of the Center. [unreadable] Conduct enrichment and dissemination activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Four committees will advise the Administrative Core. The Executive Committee, comprised of the Center's core and research component directors, will oversee the scientific, training, and educational objectives and foster communication across the cores and components. The Scientific Advisory Committee will be comprised of nationally recognized researchers to provide oversight of the Center's four research components and pilot studies. The Boston University Advisory Committee will foster alcohol-related research at the University. The Education Committee will assist in the development and implementation of the Center's two educational components, The Campus/Community Training [unreadable] Initiative and the Screening, Brief Intervention, and Referral (SBIR) Initiative. [unreadable] [unreadable]